


getaway car

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Insecurities, Body Modification, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Dead People, F/M, Hand Jobs, Missing Persons, Murder Mystery, Nipple Licking, Obsessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Romance, Serial Killers, Smut, Stalking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Weapons, mention of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: hope is only for the wealthy and fools, being savage and ruthless is the only way to survive living. Yuta believes nothing - not even love can take him down.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Kudos: 2





	getaway car

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first dark fic i’ve written. i hope i have given justice to this piece as i’ve dedicated my time and so much effort on this baby (had multiple cries bc of this lmao). some ideas are inspired from Netflix’s series if you ever find scenes and concepts similar. again, please read at your own risk. warnings say it all, i am not forcing anyone to read this if they feel uncomfortable about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: all scenes, organizations, and characters are fictonal and is never associated to anyone/anything in real life. personally i do not condone any of the activities done in this fic and will never romanticize them. this is solely for entertainment purpose only.

Leaving the city in the middle of the night, embracing the four-hour drive on an empty highway. Yuta drives at a constant speed, as his eyes are focused on the road – fighting his drowsiness. As he reaches half of the city boundary, he drops by at the nearest gas station for a refill. Stepping out of the car, even with his engine on, Yuta makes his way into a convenience store. With his head low, he roams the store in one go as he gathers the stuff he needs.

“Still need a bag for these, sir?” the store owner asks, as he computes his expenses. He waits for Yuta’s response as he wonders what will he do with a couple of bottled coffee, a bag of chips, and a hair dye. Without uttering a word, Yuta gives him a few cash, grabs the items, then leaves. The innocent store owner cheerfully accepts the cash and bids him farewell even when Yuta could not possibly hear him anymore.

Just as planned, Yuta arrives at his destination at 4 a.m. Dropping by at a storage space rental facility, he looks around the place to make sure no one sees him. Carefully dragging a large black bag, he unlocks the storage unit and comes inside to place the bag. Closing the sliding door behind him, he switches on the light. A sight of a large steel table, some sharp knives and saw, and a refrigerator on the corner welcomes him. 

The smell of blood and rotting flesh welcomes Yuta’s nose as he unzips the bag. It has been six hours since the body has been dead, and it sure starts to smell especially after being stored in the trunk of his car. Grabbing his polaroid, he takes a picture of the dead body’s face, almost unable to recognize it due to the bruises on her face. Discarding the unnecessary body parts with an electric saw, he chops the body leaving only its legs. Filling a waterproof plastic with ice, he gently places the two chopped legs and puts them inside the refrigerator.

“Almost finished,” Yuta whispers to himself as he stares at the plastic bags in the refrigerator. Tidying up the storage unit after, he makes sure everything is spotless and secured. Just before he leaves, he saw a golden anklet with a little bunny pendant lying on the floor. “Aww, my sweet Joohyun. If you have just been such a good girl to me. You’re just like the rest,” he says as he gets the anklet and keeps it in his pocket.

Chimes ring the moment your hands opened the front door, an instant “Hello, Welcome,” bursts out the cashier’s voice even without glancing in your direction. The gesture is mutual. Overlooking the greeting, you hurriedly make your way in the shelves. Looking for something that suits what you need. 

Yuta notices your presence the instant you entered the store – the first customer for the day, he thought. Expecting the nerd guy who lives above their store’s unit to come by and see the latest issues of his favorite comics, or the little kid who collects Funko pop toy figures to buy another one. But it was you – a stranger to his sight. Someone he never thought would land a foot on their store. The new face did not disappoint Yuta, instead inspired him as he looks at you from afar – thought you were already perfect even from the first time seeing you. Your every footstep and little antics were observed by Yuta from afar as you struggle to find the item you have been looking for. All it took was a few more minutes for him to finally approach you.

“Hi, may I help you?” a man walks near you, not too near yet not too far. Offering help as he figured out your struggle. Giving his whole appearance a quick look without him noticing, of course, you assume him to be a store clerk. For a moment you feel relieved, finding someone who will finally end your struggle. You knew you never needed anyone’s help when it comes to things such as culinary, but you definitely have no knowledge of toy figures.

“Uhmm, do you have any recommendations of what I can buy for a person who collects toys?” with a serious tone you ask him, eyes still on the shelf as it welcomes your sight with a variety of toys similar to what you have been looking for. The items all look the same to you, yet you are having a hard time pointing out which one you really need. It just shows how you have little to no interest in the item you are trying to buy. Yuta could not hold his laughter after hearing your question, thought it was cute and funny. 

“Well, I must say, you are one percent near to your goal since you’re in the right store and we’ve got what you might be looking for,” he adds after your attempt of frowning at him after you hear him chuckle.

“Perhaps, do you know what character does this person collect? Like, the name of the figure they’re collecting. Because it might take us too long to scan the whole store if you have no idea of what you’re looking for. Unless you want to spend the whole day here…” he adds, his last sentence is meant as a flirt. He attentively waits for your response with a polite grin in hopes of giving him an answer. Giving his question a thought, you think hard of the name which is on the tip of your tongue. 

“It’s like, Mar-Marvel…? I couldn’t remember the exact name,” you tell, snapping your fingers.

“Yes, Marvel! You sure are lucky today, Miss. We have tons of Marvel figures that just came in yesterday. Come, this way,” clapping his hands together with enthusiasm, feels delighted to be the damsel in your distress as he ushers you to another shelf full of more similar toy figures. Your stay at the toy store took hours. Not because of looking for the item you need but because of chatting with Yuta as he shared his interest in toy figures and collectibles – and few flirty puns here and there that made you laugh the whole time. 

“Are you a collector yourself? You seem to know a lot about these kinds of stuff,” you praise, holding onto the box of the figure that you decided to buy.

“I used to. I just love the idea of taking good care of items like these…” Yuta says with a proud smirk after hearing your compliment. “Especially action figures. They need to be taken good care of like a human. I also love the concept of making them, like assembling each part together to build one beautiful piece – I love it. It’s therapeutic,” he adds. You become more impressed at how good he is not only about toys but to his ways with words as well. It never crossed your mind that you could sit for hours listening to these kinds of stuff, something that your boyfriend did not even try to do with you, and thought that it actually sounds fun and interesting.

“Y/L/N… excuse me but did you study at Laurel High before? Your surname sounds familiar,” Taeil asks as he swipes your credit card. Surprised to hear his question you nod at him with a grin. “I knew it! I went there too for a while and moved into another city the year after. You were that smart student from my Algebra class,” he adds. Finding his sudden cheerfulness weird, you attempt to end the conversation with a little chuckle as he hands back your card.

“Thank you so much for helping me today, Yu… -ta. Yuta!” you tell him. Yuta smiles in return as he hands over the paper bag. “I’m sure my boyfriend will love this,” you add before leaving the store as you wave him and the cashier guy a goodbye.

“Oh! I’m sorry to hear that, Yuta,” the cashier guy, Taeil, comments as soon as you leave the store. Yuta’s jaw almost dropped upon hearing it – could it be true? What about those little stares and smiles you exchanged a while ago? Did it not mean anything to you? Yuta thought there was something going on, but he thought wrong. 

Days passed by but somehow Yuta waits for you to come by at the store after your first encounter. Despite hearing from you first-hand that you are in a relationship, Yuta thought there was a special connection between the two of you. Even his co-worker, Taeil, thought both of you will spin it off but compared to Yuta, he ended his high hopes for his friend right away. He kept waiting as if holding onto a promise that never existed in the first place.

Trying his best not to look pathetic, Yuta puts his attention on things that are more important. In hopes of naturally forgetting about you, but he could not. At. All. The thought of seeing you, and conversing with you made him realize that he wants you. He needs you. But finding someone he does not know, a name or even a contact number was not given, will be difficult. But Yuta will not give up easily, not until he gets what he wants. He has been through this before, he surely knows what to do.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Taeil comments to Yuta. Yuta has been working at the store all day, from moping the floor, stacking new toys, even checking the inventory. There was not a single whine heard from Yuta, something Taeil finds weird but amusing. Yuta gives him a bright smile as a response while he continues to arrange comic books. “What’s that in your shirt? Is that… blood?” Taeil worriedly asks, glancing at Yuta’s shirt he sees red droplets near the collar of his shirt.

“Oh, this? My hair dye’s still dripping I guess,” Yuta calmly replies, looking at his stained shirt. 

“For real? I thought your hair’s red ever since. It looks natural on you,” he says with relief and continues to do his chore until the door chimes ring. “Good afternoon. Welc-“ Taeil takes a pause as he sees you standing at the entrance with a familiar paper bag in your hand. Taeil tries to compose himself – getting more thrilled to see you compared to the person who has been waiting for you since.

“Hi, hmm… Do you guys accept refunds?” you ask, placing the paper bag in front of Taeil as he unpacks it with the item you bought last time. Wondering for what reason, Taeil asks you. “It’s just that my boyfriend and I recently broke up… and I don’t need this anymore. It’ll be a waste if I throw this right? So… refund?” you respond, putting your hands together – convincing Taeil to give you a refund. You always knew their ‘no refund, no exchange’ policy. Who would not if Taeil repeated it lots of times the last time you were there. Taking a shot to make use of the connection you have made with these guys, maybe they will make an exemption for you – you thought. Yuta comes beside Taeil after hearing his unfinished greeting and hears about your concern.

“I’m sorry, I know I’ve told you this before, but we don’t accept refunds. Why do-“

“Why don’t you just sell it? Or better, I’ll just buy it from you…” Yuta interrupts Taeil, and a grin beams on your face. You agree to his suggestion right away. “But here’s one condition…” he adds you are now curious about his condition. “Have a mug of beer with me later after my shift? Not a bad deal isn’t it?” with pierced lips, Yuta waits for your answer.

“Alright! Beer tonight, then,” you reply. Yuta is on cloud nine, too busy celebrating his victory mentally. Missing the part of you agreeing at Taeil to tag along, which he did not mind as long as he could spend time with you again. Agreeing to Yuta’s condition was not hard. You got rid of the toy, and at the same time, you will enjoy a mug of beer. A pair of friends would not be so bad too to let out your frustrations after finding out that your ex-boyfriend cheated on you.

Later that day, the three of you went to the pub a few blocks away from the store. The time consumed waiting for Yuta and Taeil’s shift to be over did not seem boring at all, as Yuta asks you about your career as a chef. And finally, putting a name to the face he has been admiring for weeks.

“Cheers!” you all yell, clicking your mugs together.

“Cheers to the success of my store! More customers for me, please,” Taeil exclaims, manifesting something good for his business.

“Cheers to a happier life! No more lies and bullshits, please!” following after Taeil, you yell your own wish. Clicking your mugs once more as Yuta and Taeil agree to your wish.

“Cheers for your wishes to come true,” Yuta adds, earning a chuckle from you and Taeil. The night went on as the three of you exchanged stories and laughter – mostly you teasing Taeil while Yuta could not take his eyes off you. Random sounds are heard all over the pub the moment the band took a break from playing. Chatters here and there, mugs clicking, and the sound the television makes at the sidebar when the bartender switched it on.

_TV: A woman in her early thirties, named Bae Joohyun, is missing. It has been two weeks since her disappearance. She was last seen on the 12th of January around 6 o'clock in the evening, as she went to her family’s place. Her whereabouts after that were unknown. Here is a picture of the said woman, if anyone happens to see her kindly report to the authorities right away._

The news flashing on the television screen stood out from all the noise inside the bar, most of the customers took their attention to it – even you and Taeil.

“Oh my gosh… where could she be by now? Her family must’ve been so worried. I hope she comes back already,” you could not help but feel sorry after hearing the news. Knowing how close you are to your own family, you would not want to happen the same to you. 

“Did it ever cross your mind that she could be dead by now if she’s been missing for two weeks already?” Taeil comments, you could not believe him say that. The worry in his eyes is evident, still. He just does not want to make your hopes too high.

“There’s no dead body found yet, Taeil. Don’t go overboard, the report says she’s still missing,” you protest.

“They haven’t found it yet. They are even fortunate if they find the body. There are skillful serial killers out there, you can’t trust anyone, y/n. The world isn’t that nice,” he replies, taking a sip of his beer. Eyes still glued on the rim of it as he savors the bitter taste of the alcohol.

“Well, who could possibly kill her out of no reason then?” you counter. Voice almost a pitch higher, you could not hold your disappointment at Taeil’s words.

“Yuta!” Taeil yells, raising a hand as he calls his friend who just came back from the restroom. You snap back, realizing Taeil’s words must have been influenced by the alcohol already. Arguing with him is pointless at this point.

The second encounter with you felt like a wake-up call for Yuta. Knowing you are already single, he needs to be attentive and make sure to get you. He could not let this chance getaway. What Yuta wants, Yuta gets. Even if it meant that he looked up your surname at yours and Taeil’s alma mater just to know your whole name. Even if it meant that he searched and stalked your social media accounts, just so he has updates about your daily life. Even if it meant that he framed-up your ex-boyfriend into making out with a random girl at the bar and took a snapshot just for you to see it. Even if it meant for him to pretend he knew nothing when you came that day and asked for a refund. Yuta could risk anything, he got nothing to lose in the first place anyway.

“Hey, Yuta! Is that you?” Taeil shouts from behind. The call knocks Yuta out of his thoughts as he halts from sprinting, looking back to recognize Taeil’s voice just now. “What are you doing here, man? Looking for something?” he asks as he comes near Yuta, wondering for what reason Yuta is in another city at this time of day.

“Oh, I hmm… came from the auto shop near here. My car’s still missing a piece, thought to drop by here to check if they have. How about you?” Yuta replies, eyes still far ahead to the person in front of him – looking for which direction you went across the swamp of people on the sidewalk. He could not care less for Taeil while he mutters words that Yuta could not hear right now. 

“Going uptown just for a car piece?” he comments while chuckling. “I live near here, remember? Also, do you want me to give your car a look? Maybe I can help,” Taeil offers but Yuta declines. Says he does not let anyone touch his car because it is too special for him. Leaving Taeil, Yuta sprints faster – hoping he could still find where you went. Today, you planned to drop by at the coffee shop near your apartment before going to the bookstore to buy some new recipe books that you could read. Yuta knew about it after seeing your Instagram story hours ago. He rushed his way uptown to get a glimpse of you in person. The timing could have been perfect for the two of you to accidentally bump into each other only if meeting Taeil did not happen. Knowing Yuta, he definitely has backup plans. 

“Yuta?” with hesitation you ask the guy standing across the shop. You see him standing against you, noticing his bright red hair right away. Looking back at you, you were right – it is Yuta. “W-what brings you here?” you ask him as he comes your way. 

“Y/n! I was looking for a car piece, it has been broken for weeks already so I came here to see if they have it. It just happened that I saw these beautiful flowers here and thought to go look at them,” he explains shyly. “How about you, what brings you here?” he asks right after.

“I live near the place and my friend owns this shop. This is the best place to buy flowers if you ever need them in the future,” you reply waving a hand to your friend at the counter while she arranges flowers.

“Oh, I think I might need one right now,” Yuta says, turning his head around the place looking for the flower he needs.

“Cool, for whom the flowers will be? Do you have any specific flowers in mind?” you help Yuta as you give the place a look as well. 

“I’m giving it to a girl I like. She’s really cool and smart,” intrigued to Yuta’s response, your mouth an ‘Oooh’ with a teasing face. “I met her at our store a few weeks ago, and we had some beer the other day. It was fun, I hope I could know her more ‘coz I really like her already,” he continues. His words did not take long for you to understand whom he is referring to. You look at him and caught him looking at you already. His eyes were round and big – expressive and they look sincere. The sudden feeling of heat and shyness flushes within you, a light chuckle is all you could ever reply to each other. Then and there you knew about Yuta’s feelings for you and to be honest you already sensed it from the beginning. You did not just do anything about it since you were unavailable. But after everything that happened, you thought it would not hurt to give it a try.

From casual exchanges of text messages to late-night video calls, you and Yuta have invested time and effort into getting to know each other. You did not realize that it will be this easy for you to like and appreciate him, knowing how things went between you and your ex-boyfriend. The flow of conversations with him are never-ending, even the giggles and weirdness came out naturally. You thought the next time you will fall in love will take longer than this, but maybe it is because Yuta is trust-worthy.

“What are you doing?” Yuta asks cutely, leaning over the opposite side of the island counter as he watches you chop garlic. It is the weekend and you offered to cook for Yuta, this will be the first time he will taste your food. You do not know why you are nervous since cooking is basically your job, except that Yuta gets to witness how you move in the kitchen. Leaning his hand on his chin, he stares at you deeply.

“I am literally chopping, babe. I’m sure you do this too,” you reply making Yuta chuckle. As you begin to cook the pasta sauce, you could sense Yuta still staring at you from your back. There is a moment of silence between the two of you, only the soft background music and the kitchen noise separate the two of you from talking. Already being in the zone as you cook, you suddenly feel a weight behind you as Yuta wraps his arms around your waist. Sinking his face on one side of your neck, you feel him exhale deeply.

“Are you alright?” you worriedly ask. Humming to your question, you smile at yourself.

“I always am, especially when I’m with you,” Yuta adds, making you turn to him – surprised by his answer. Yuta holds onto you tighter, and his stares got deeper. You feel your heart beating fast, all you could do is give him a soft kiss. 

“Could you stop distracting me, Sir? I don’t want to burn our food, please,” you joke, turning back on the stove again as you almost finish cooking. Yuta lets go of you as he sets the table.

The dinner went by fast, you and Yuta decided to end the night with a bottle of wine. Sitting on the couch, you are surrounded by lit candles and a piece of soft background music. Everything is simple yet romantic, there is nothing you could ask for. In the middle of the conversation, Yuta takes one of your hands – looking at it dearly and gently rubbing his thumb on top of it. He could not hide the small grin on his face.

“No wonder you cook so well,” he says, eyes still on your hand.

“Why is that?” you ask, feeling shy from his non-stop compliment ever since he tasted your food a while ago.

“Because you’ve got beautiful hands,” he replies, kissing your hand as he looks back at you meeting your gaze. Yuta’s gaze always gets you weak and makes your heart flutter. The sincerity is there even without saying a word. Before you could even realize it, Yuta leans in giving you a soft kiss on your lips. His warm breath crashes into yours, the taste of wine still lingering in your mouths. Closing the proximity between the two of you, you sit on his lap. The kisses get messier and rougher, his hands make their way on your thighs while you crawl your arms on his neck. Yuta lifts you, as you lock yourself in his torso – making your way into your bedroom.

Closing the door with your back leaning to it, you cannot keep your lips away from Yuta’s. Everything gets messy and intense as if the feelings kept all this time are finally out. It has not been long since you first met at the store, but the friendship and time spent together brought the two of you here. Breaking away from the kiss, you discard each other’s clothes as they scatter on the floor. Until all that is left is your underwear. For each clothing that gets off your body is like layers of each other’s personalities being ready to be seen. Your insecurities get the best of you right now, and it is making you feel nervous about what Yuta might think about you. But also excited at the same time to witness another layer of Yuta which only you could see right now.

“Are you sure you want this?” Yuta asks, breathe still panting from the kiss. He gently lays you down as he positions himself on top of you. The look in his eyes is sincere and gentle, making sure he is not forcing you into doing something against your will. You nod to his question as he starts to cup your cheeks and kiss your lips once again. His tongue glides into your mouth, finding its way into yours. Hands start to wander your body, as he carefully unhooks your bra. Waves of cold air spread into your bare chest and his cold fingers made you shiver as he massages your breasts. Feeling his member grow hard between your thighs, your core starts to crave for him to be inside you. Your hands gently make their way to his boxer as you slowly take them off, letting his member stand freely. Yuta moans as he feels his member slightly touch your skin.

“I want you in me. I want to feel you,” you utter in between your kisses. 

“Not yet, baby, I want to make you feel good first,” he replies as his free hand makes its way onto the hem of your underwear. Slightly, touching your clothed pussy which is now soaked. Lightly smiling finding out how wet you already are, he carefully slides in two of his fingers in you, a soft moan coming out of your mouth. Sliding them at a slow pace at first then faster, adding another finger after.

“Oh my god, Yuta…” You could not let Yuta cum on his own as you do some hand job at him as well. Grabbing his member, you stroke him with one hand as the other finds its way in his hair. His other hand massages one of your breasts, as his fingers play with your nipple. Your strokes make Yuta moan in your breast as he sucks your other nipple. Yuta’s fingers stroking within you starts to make your core clench around them, almost reaching your first climax. He then gets his pace faster until you have seen the stars. Your essence comes out of you at the same time Yuta releases his fingers. It did not take him long to rub them in his member, positioning himself once again in your entrance. Still getting over your first release, you could already feel Yuta’s tip near your entrance. 

“Get ready, y/n,” is all Yuta could say as he holds your waist and pushes slowly within you. Both moaning loudly at the sudden impact. Initially thrusting slowly, you could feel his member within you so well. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” Yuta grunts each word every time he thrusts within you. You raise both your legs and place them on Yuta’s shoulder for a better position. You are certain his member has reached deeper within you, making you feel dizzy. The sounds of clashing skins, moans, grunts, and bed creaks surround your room. Your poor neighbor could definitely hear everything and will complain to you tomorrow, but you do not care about any of it right now. 

“I-I’m gonna cum, y/n…” Yuta says with heavy breathes as he continues to thrust in you. He was about to release his member out of you when you stop him.

“Me too… Cum in me, I want your cum in me,” you command, which he willingly followed. After a couple more thrusts, your core starts to clench once again. Reaching your second climax, Yuta did too a couple of seconds after. Both of your essences fills you up inside, as some of it drip out you as Yuta takes out his member. Your eyes still closed, you try to catch your breath as Yuta drops his body beside you, his stomach facing down.

Your weak and lumpy bodies stayed like that for a moment, only then did you stand up and grab a towel to clean the both of you. Yuta then drags you into his arms, as you rest your head on his chest. You could hear his heart still beating as fast as yours. His hand massages your back as your fingers trace his toned abs. 

“Look who’s working out,” you tease, feeling him chuckle as his body vibrates. Looking up at him you see him smiling with his eyes closed. He looks beautiful and peaceful, you thought. You wonder if he has ever felt this peaceful throughout his life, after finding out that he has been living alone since he was young. 

Earlier tonight Yuta told you about his childhood – about being abandoned by his parents at a young age. After finding out that his parents died in an accident, his aunt took him in. He did not live long with his aunt, who is always either drunk or high, and decided to run away and live in a new city. Life has been tough on him all the time, being beaten up by other stray kids, barely having a decent meal each day, and not being able to go to school. But it did not stop him from living, as he worked hard and survived on his own. You admire Yuta’s hard work and determination, which makes you fall for him more. He feels you staring and opens his eyes to meet yours.

“Thanks for planning this date night, y/n. I really appreciate it,” Yuta says.

“Thank you too, Yuta. For making me feel loved,” you reply. A kiss on your forehead is all Yuta could reply. He continues rubbing your back until both of you have fallen into a deep slumber.

Sunrise came fast, you wake up earlier than Yuta. Waking up next to him makes you feel safe and secure. You watch his sleeping figure for a while and head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Smells good in here,” you hear Yuta’s voice coming from the hallway as he makes his way into the kitchen. Yuta sees your figure from across the kitchen, turned on at the sight of you wearing his clothes – only his shirt. Just in time, you set up the table for the two of you and asks him to sit with you. Eating at your hearts’ content, you turn the television on as part of your breakfast routine.

_TV: Breaking news, a woman named Bae Joohyun who was reported to be missing three weeks ago is suspected to be dead. The owner of an apartment unit sent a report after finding a human finger in the apartment. Authorities inspected the place and found a splatter of blood on the couch, strands of hair on the floor, and a chopped finger that matched the DNA of the said missing person. Despite seeing the apartment to be clean and organized, the authorities suspect that there was a crime committed and attempted to leave no trace behind. The owner stated that they never met the previous border of the unit and found out it was already abandoned. The authorities are still investigating if this can be a crime committed by the same person since cases of missing persons under the same age bracket have increased over the past months. Still in hopes of Bae Joohyun being alive, here are the contact details below if you happen to see her._

It aches your heart to hear sad news at the beginning of the day, knowing how great your night went. All you could feel is a worry for the victim and her family. Yuta on the other hand freezes at his seat upon hearing the news. He could not dare to glance at the television screen, scared of what he might impulsively do. He would not want to freak you out after all that happened with you two already. Yuta is struggling internally, thought of all the times he could mess up, why now? Even with his determination of fixing everything, it already seemed impossible especially with the involvement of police and media. He also realizes the things he missed on cleaning before he left the apartment. He knows he could not get back there to fix it up since the place is already under investigation.

“Babe? You alright?” you ask Yuta several times until he looks back at you. He looks confused, and you wonder what bugs him since you have been trying to catch his attention for almost a minute already.

“Y-yeah, sorry,” he deadpans. Still not convinced of his answer, you ask him once more.

“Are you sure? Is something bo-“

“I said I’m fine!” he says, almost shouting. Startled to hear Yuta raise a voice on you, you are left speechless. Yuta realizes his sudden raise of tone, looking at your shocked face almost about to cry. 

“I-I’m sorry, y/n… I was in deep thought… I-“ he says as he brings you into his arms.

Yuta succeeds in his plan of having you – heck he did it faster than he expected. With the initial purpose of making you his next victim, his feelings are starting to confuse him. Serial killing made Yuta feel relevant and useful – something he has been craving forever since he was a kid. Though finding his satisfaction in life to be strange and different from everybody else, he pursued it still. The feeling of abducting people, killing them, and chopping their bodies is what Yuta has been doing all the time. He thought that there was no other way into finding his purpose in life until he met you. Upon meeting you, everything feels different for Yuta. Proving his purpose did not seem so hard when he is with you. Making himself be loved feels so natural when he talks to you. It did not need for him to kill someone just so he could feel that he is relevant, it was just you that he needed all along.

Yuta’s mindset starts to shift each day he is with you. He wants to live a life without hiding from anyone. To live a life without needing to change his hair color each time he lives in a new city. To live a life without trying to come up with a new personality each time he meets a new co-worker or a neighbor. Just a life that is true and free, and especially of course with you. Yuta is willing to throw everything under the bus if it is all it will take to be with you forever. And now that he is decided, he will restart living a better life little by little.

“I miss you,” you murmur as you pour Yuta’s neck with kisses.

“Babe, could you help us get home faster and not kill us by accidentally crashing this car,” Yuta comments as he gets tickled by your kisses. Trying his best to concentrate on driving.

“We haven’t seen each other for weeks. I just really miss you… and I need you now,” still kissing his neck and now placing your hand inside his pants. Palming his balls, you massage them gently. Yuta resists his moans as he grips tighter in the steering wheel – you feel accomplished making him vulnerable. Realizing his member harden in that constricted place, you pull his boxer and pants down to free them. His member is already wet with its precum, you spread it all over with your thumb. Silently grinning beside Yuta, you adjust your seatbelt as you lower your head to give your boyfriend a blowjob. Slowly bobbing your head up and down, you try to take all of him in your mouth. Your moans and licks make Yuta hiss most of the time. Bobbing faster, Yuta’s legs start to shake. Reaching his climax, his cum overflows out of your mouth as it drips from your lips. The timing was perfect, as the car stopped by the traffic light as Yuta came in you or else the car was already crashed.

Prepping yourself back on your seat, you stare back at Yuta with an accomplished grin. Grabbing a tissue from the glovebox you wipe his cum out of your face. Yuta stops the car engine, successfully making it alive going home. Yuta could not resist not making you feel good just as how much you did for him. Grabbing your face with a hand, he kisses your lips passionately. Removing your seatbelt, you sit on top of his lap. You ride him as he showers you with kisses everywhere. His hands instantly go in your shirt and grab your breasts as he massages them, making you moan in his mouth. Feeling the space between you being too close, you adjust his seat further and motions for him to come to the backseat of the car.

Joining you at the back, he is on top of you as you lower his pants and yours. Yuta continues to kiss your neck and unbuttons your shirt. Yuta positions himself in your entrance, as he pushes slowly in you. Muffled moans echo in his car, as Yuta thrusts in you. His one hand flicking your nipples as the other teases your clit, you knew what Yuta is up to.

“I-I’m going to cum…” you say with panting breathe. Sweat forms in your chests and bodies, the car’s windows start to blur as your body heats fill up the vehicle. Your core starts clenching around Yuta’s member, a loud moan comes of you – reaching your climax. Hot waves of liquid come out of you, dripping some of it as Yuta releases from you.

It did not cross Yuta’s mind soon enough; the pleasure got the best of him. All that was left that he could do is get you both out of the car fast. Pulling back up his underwear and pants, he removes himself on top of you.

“W-wait, what are you doing? You’re already leaving?” Dumbfounded at your boyfriend’s sudden movement, you ask.

“Don’t you want to come inside now so we could continue all this?” Yuta says. You pretend to not hear him, still not moving an inch. “Babe… we could move better when we are inside. Just not here, please?” Yuta whines. You feel annoyed at his request, you thought about doing another round, but it seems that your boyfriend does not like doing it inside the car. Out of your annoyance, you ask for him to leave the car already.

As you are about to get off the backseat you feel a hollow area on one of the seats. Leaning your hand more into the hollow, which is not supposed to be like that, you lift the seat cover to see a space that seems to be connected to the compartment of the car. It would not bother you much only if there are not a bunch of knives down there – all stained with red liquid that you assume to be blood. Those are not ordinary knives – not that you know for cooking – which makes you feel more anxious.

“Y/n? Aren’t you getting off?” Yuta knocks from the car window. Putting back the seat cover, you try to act innocent and go inside with Yuta. The items you saw in his car could not get off your mind easily, especially with all the recent happenings from the news. You especially remember Joohyun, the missing girl.

“Are you alright, y/n? Is there a problem?” Yuta feels your silence. “Look, if this was about earlier in the car, I’m sorry. It’s just that-“

“No. It’s alright, babe… I’m starving, could we order something for dinner?” you interrupt. 

The circulating news about Bae Joohyun did not bother you much until you saw those knives at Yuta’s car. In addition to that, you notice Yuta’s sudden change of attitude when you are together. Ever since that morning when he raised his voice on you, Yuta acts differently. He has been tensed and irritable especially when you are outside, always hurrying you to go back to the apartment instead of staying outside for too long. Initially, you thought it was just because you are still familiarizing yourself with Yuta’s personality, so you loosen up your thoughts a bit for a while. But then, Yuta accidentally mentioned something about Joohyun’s occupation one time when you were talking about the news. It made you more curious about him because the news never mentioned anything about Joohyun’s career being a dance trainer. But Yuta even knew where the dance school was. So you did your secret investigation about the missing girl and Yuta. You are surprised to realize that you never knew Yuta that much unlike how he is to you. And more surprised at the similarities of Bae Joohyun to the other missing persons that were reported for the past 8 months. They are all from ages the late twenties to early thirties, most of them are girls and live alone in their apartments. Sooyoung has been missing for 8 months, Yerim for 6 months, Seungwan for 5 months, Seulgi for 3 months, and Joohyun for more than a month now. All were missing without anyone knowing their whereabouts that day.

“Oh shoot, I think I forgot my purse in your car. Can I borrow your key to get them?” you ask him. Taking the key in his pocket, you hurry your way to his car. Checking the compartment, you are surprised to see it clean and empty. But you inspect harder and press onto the surface until feeling a hollow area again. Lifting the softcover, you see the same knives and a black box on the side. Random items are seen inside the box after opening it, which you find odd and useless. You are about to put it back when your eyes catch the golden anklet. Remembering the images from the news, you recall Joohyun wearing the same anklet. Hoping your suspicions are still false, hoping that Yuta did not hide Joohyun, you scan through the items once more. Then and there you saw more familiar items: Sooyoung’s earrings, Yerim’s bracelet, Seungwan’s eyeglass, and Seulgi’s necklace are all inside the box as well. Fear flashes within you, leaving you speechless. Could all of it be Yuta’s doings? Will he do the same to you? Will he surrender himself if he finds out that you knew all along? You are worried for him, and yourself as well. You were not ready for all these revelations, but you knew you should do what is right. Before putting everything back in the box, you take a picture of the items you have found. There is another suspicious item in the box, a silver key with the number ‘127’ written on it. Taking it, you close the box and place it back inside the trunk. You do not want to go back inside, but you knew Yuta will become suspicious, so you still did.

“What took you so long, babe? Come, let’s eat now. I’m starving,” Yuta yells upon hearing the front door. You let out a deep breath, trying to act normal. You are nervous, but you could not let Yuta know, or else you might end up the same as the other girls. The dinner at Yuta’s place went by fast, and unexpectedly silent. You wish Yuta never sensed your uneasiness, luckily he did not, and lets you go home early. You easily convinced him that you were feeling unwell.

“You sure you don’t want to stay here tonight?” Yuta asks as you stand in his front door. You shake your head and is about to give him a farewell hug until he offers to drive you home. You could not decline as he insists on making sure you get home safely. Being in his car makes you feel suffocated, thoughts as if something horrible happened to those girls in this same car makes you internally freak out. Yuta drops you off in front of your apartment building and you hurry your way inside. Only then you feel safe and relieved. It pains to know someone like Yuta could do all those things, you thought he was the opposite.

The next day, you researched about the silver key you found in Yuta’s box. The key is for a rental storage unit located downtown. After a week, you take a day off from work to go to the rental storage facility to find unit #127. The place is secluded and was never guarded by any security personnel so it was easy to go in. Successfully finding unit #127, you carefully open the padlock and open slide up the door. You sure are nervous about what could be inside this storage unit, you know you could never back out now. You feel in debt to these missing girls after putting so much effort into investigating and you know you could not let them down right now.

The storage unit looks simple and ordinary. A table and a refrigerator at the corner. Going in further you see knives and electric saw at the other side of the space, similar knives to those you found in Yuta’s car. Opening the refrigerator, you could not believe what you witness. A foul scent welcomes your nose, cold air touches your arm, and your eyes almost make you gag. A sight of several plastic containers with random body parts of the human body is stored inside. Each plastic has labels of which body part it was together with the names of probably the owners of it. Your knees shake, almost losing your balance at the awful sight. Were these really the body parts of those lost girls? Were they killed by your boyfriend? What will he do with all these body parts and will he ever surrender himself to the authorities? You could not think straight right now, feeling so much all at once that you could not take it all.

Suddenly, you hear a little noise from afar. Facility personnel, you thought. Looking back at the door your vision goes black. You felt a strong punch from your abdomen, making you lose your consciousness.

Waking up you see yourself tied up in a chair. Your abdomen is still quite aching from the punch you had earlier. Realizing you are still at the storage unit you knew who is behind all these.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re already awake,” Yuta comes in front of you. He sounds worried and calm, it makes you nervous to hear him this way.

“Why am I tied up, Yuta? Could you please tell me,” asking nicely, you try to get yourself out of there even though you knew you have little to no chance at all. Yuta squats down to level your sight, his serious eyes glare at you as he grins a little.

“Well, the answer is obvious, y/n. I lost my key in the car, and I know you’re the only one who could have gotten it. I wonder what took you so long to come here though,” he replies, tracing a finger in your face as he inhales your scent. You try to get off his touch, but the rope restraints you to do so. Annoyance and anger get the best of you, you could not dare to meet the eyes of a criminal that you used to love.

“So, you already admit it… you’re the person behind all these,” you ask. Yuta remains speechless, only leaves a chuckle to your question which you assume that he admits. Tears form in your eyes, as your heart aches for the victims that innocently lost their lives over this maniac guy. Hatred and disgust are all you could feel for Yuta, the rest were already long gone. “Why are you doing these, Yuta? Just… why? How could you fool them into liking you and kill them after? Who in the right mind will chop off their bodies Yuta? Tell me-” you ramble your thoughts out, but Yuta could not care less.

“I was about to tell you everything, y/n. I was about to give all of these up and start anew. You know why? Because I want to be a better person for you – for us. But you’re just like the rest of them… you freak out upon discovering it yourselves. Why can’t you just let me do it on my timing? You did not have to ruin everything…” Yuta cuts you off. Trailing around the storage as if looking for something. “I wish you haven’t found out… but you left me no choice, y/n,” he softly says as he comes back with a dagger in his hand. Standing from your behind, he lifts your chin with a hand. The scene feels like a déjà vu for Yuta, he could still recall their pleading and scared faces just before he took their lives. 

“Please, Yuta… don’t do this. I know you’re better than this, I’ll help you just please don’t do this…” you cry, seeing the dagger in his other hand. Yuta looks at you, then stares back at his dagger. Slowly putting the dagger on your neck and looks back at your face. Applying a little pressure in the dagger, your neck starts bleeding. You cry louder, but you realize the more you move, the deeper the dagger will be on you.

“I gave up my plan on killing you before, y/n… but you gave me another reason to do It now,” he whispers just before he stabs your neck. Now that you are lifeless, Yuta realizes that he is back to his usual self. There is nothing that could get him out of his usual life, not even the person he loves the most.

Untying you from the chair, he carries your dead body on the large table. He then proceeds to the usual routine. Discarding your clothes, he cleans your body with a wet towel. A stroke of a black pen is drawn into your forearms, almost near your wrists. Yuta then prepares the electric saw. Carefully, he cuts your hands. Before he chops the rest of your body for disposal, he grabs a scalpel to scape your chest and rip your heart out. He cleans the whole place and stored your hands and heart inside the refrigerator before leaving the facility. 

Yuta packs his things the next morning and prepares himself to leave the city in disguise once again. Yuta had not planned his departure this time because of the unexpected move you did on him. But he knows he needs to move quickly before anyone finds out. Yuta comes back to the storage facility, to finish something he has been working hard on for months already. 

“Ahh finally, it is finished,” Yuta tells himself, looking at the masterpiece laying on his large table. It took him a couple of hours to put each persons’ body parts together, with the use of a surgical thread and needle. It has always been his dream to create his version of a human. He must have gotten inspiration from the tale, Frankenstein, when he was a kid. There goes Sooyoung’s head, Seungwan’s upper body, Seulgi’s arms, Joohyun’s legs, Yerim’s feet, and your hands. These are the Yuta’s favorite body parts on each of his victims. He thought of collecting all of them to build one perfect piece – just like those toy figures he sells at the store. Yuta feels accomplished upon seeing his creation, he did not notice the sudden noise heard from the facility outside. 

A bunch of policemen surrounds the whole facility, waiting for Yuta to come out. Taeil called the police upon receiving an email from you the day before you visited the facility. You somehow knew that Yuta will eventually kill you, hence letting Taeil know everything. The email contains file attachments of the snapshots you took from the box at Yuta’s car, as well as the stained knives. There were also files that you have kept when you had your research. You also indicated the address of the storage facility and its unit number just in case you could not tell it at the authorities yourself. 

“Nakamoto Yuta, this is the Police Department. Surrender yourself now,” the police officer yells from a megaphone as he calls out Yuta. Hearing the noise from outside, he hurriedly grabs his things and silently closes the storage unit. Yuta did not expect the authorities to come but he could not let them chase him, he finds an alternative exit route and comes for his car. Starting his engine right away, he speeds up in hopes of getting away from the police.

Glancing from his side mirror, he sees the police car catching upon him. Accelerating his engine, he drives along the empty highway. The adrenaline rushes within Yuta, he needs to think quick. Needs to come up with a plan. Thinking hard of a plan, he did not notice his car crash in a bunch of trees. Yuta’s body collides with the steering wheel, making a loud impact. Seeing the police come closer, he tries to get out of the car, but his lower body feels numb. There are no options left but to surrender, but it’s not part of his vocabulary. 

“You and I ‘til we die, y/n,” grabbing a dagger from his glovebox, he sticks his tongue out and chops it himself. Screeching to the pain, he proceeds to stab his heart with the same dagger and dies that instant. Stream of blood flows out of his chest when the police catch him. He could never let anyone make him surrender, not even the police – he thought.


End file.
